Mukashi Mukashi
by Lizzy-magic
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Arceus esta aburrido y decide concederle un deseo del corazón a una chica? ¿y si su aburrimiento es tan grande y decidiera mandarla a otra dimensión que tendrá que hacer nuestra protagonista para salir de semejante lío?
1. Chapter 1

Mukashi, Mukashi

Por: _lizzy_magic_

Beta: _Tamashi_kisshu_

Pareja:_ May/Ash_

_Bueno subo mi primer long story ya había hecho varias pero nunca me anime a subir algunas otras simplemente las deje por mantenimiento o por que no se me ocurría que escribir así que muchas las empecé de nuevo desde cero espero que les guste esta historia._

_Aclaración: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y yo solo hago locuras con ellos si fueran míos otro cuento seria._

Prólogo

Érase una vez… díganme, ¿cuántas veces que leen esa oración saben que se trata de un cuento de hadas que terminara en vivieron felices para siempre? Que los malos nunca ganaran y que el amor prevalecerá. Nos damos siempre cuenta de que la princesa siempre es salvado por su amado… pero, ¿Y si esta historia fuera al revés? ¿Si el bueno fuera el malo y que por diversión el príncipe fuera rescatado? Es así como comienza esta historia…

Los viajes siempre están llenos de aventuras y cosas interesantes por ver. Pero lo principal, uno crece mentalmente a cada paso que da, a cada ciudad, o con las personas que te acompañan, los viaje, etc. No importa si este es hacia una simple tienda, todo está conectado; si uno quiere hacer realizar la aventura más grande que es la vida misma.

La noche junto con el frio se adentraba en el bosque. En la oscuridad, pokemon siniestros y tipo fantasmas salían para divertirse. No les preocupaba la gente; mucho menos la presencia de una persona.

Una chica se hallaba sentada solitaria en una roca cerca de un gran lago. Abrazaba sus piernas manteniendo su mentón estaba recargado en sus rodillas. Soltó un suspiro fijando su vista en la oscuridad del cielo. Sus ojos azules se hallaban opacos por la poca luz que había. Pensativa, hablo en voz alta; ignorando si alguien o no la escuchaba.

-¿cuándo podre decírtelo?- se preguntó notando que agua se asomaba por sus ojos. Lloró.

Recordó porque había llegado a ese lugar: Teselia. Casi brinca de la alegría cuando recibió aquel llamado diciendo que iría a Teselia para su siguiente aventura pokemon. No lo dudo ningún segundo. Le respondió de inmediato que cuanto llegara, le avisara para reunirse nuevamente. Cuando por fin se vieron no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

Lo vio.

Se decepcionó un poco cuando vio a sus acompañantes. Una chica de cabello morado llamada Iris, y a un chico con traje de camarero de cabello verde que respondía al nombre de Dento. Pero estaba decidida. Su espíritu de lucha, de poder decirle sus sentimientos, no la haría echarse para atrás. Tenía ya un mes viajando con ellos, pero cuando tenía la oportunidad de decírselo, o era el Equipo Rocket a quien arruinaba el momento o eran sus compañeros de viaje quienes los apuraban para llegar a su próximo destino. Si hubiera sido otra persona tal vez se rendiría, pero no se daría por vencida; de eso estaba segura.

Entonces recordó algo. Escuchó la voz de su padre algo que le dijo hace ya mucho tiempo: "siempre pídele algo a Arceus cuando tengas algún problema, si se lo pides con el corazón él te lo cumplirá"."

¿Y si pedía un deseo a esa criatura? parecía algo bobo. Ya no tenía 8 años como para creer en esas cosas, pero no sería de más intentarlo, solo por curiosidad. Junto sus manos entrelazándolas, poniéndolas cerca de sus labios y cerró los ojos. Respiro hondo varias veces antes de hacer lo que haría.

-Arceus, te pido de corazón poder decirle cuanto lo amo y saber lo que siente por mí. Quiero saber si me quiere, si siente lo mismo. Quiero decirle cuanto…lo amo…- susurró y volvió a abrir sus ojos mirando el cielo. El sonrojo en sus mejillas la delató. Estaba pensando en el.

– ¡Pero qué tontería! –dijo resoplando. –Como un pokemon que no he visto logrará que…

Pero voz se fue callando en cuanto vio algo en el cielo. Una esfera descendió una velocidad impresionante, posicionándose en el centro del lago. Era algo que nunca había visto. Intentó correr; pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, el miedo la paralizó .se cubrió sus ojos con sus brazos y esperó una luz cegadora se hizo presente, cegándola; cubriéndose de aquella luz tan brillante.

-No tengas miedo, no te haré nada…- dijo una voz tranquilamente, proveniente de aquella esfera. Los ojos de May se abrieron al máximo al ver que tomaba forma. Una creatura realmente hermosa a sus ojos. Se manifestó nunca había visto a ese pokemon. Aun que lo buscara en su pokedex seguro que no lo encontraría.

-¡Qu-quién eres?- preguntó con temor la castaña.

- Tú me has llamado.

-¡A-arceus…!-retrocedió un paso. No podía creerlo, el dios pokemon se había manifestado.

-Dime tu nombre- exigió la criatura mirándola con detenimiento

-M-May.

- Pediste saber los sentimientos de quien amas…- su voz se tornó un poco más dura.- ¿Estarías dispuesta la respuesta, independiente mente si fuese buena o mala la respuesta?

May no sabía que contestar. Por un lado, quería saber la verdad, quería saber si todo lo que hacía había valido la pena, pero por lo otro lado el temor y la angustia de ser la respuesta contraria, su concepto cambiaría radicalmente. Apretó sus manos. Sabía el riesgo. Tomo el valor para ver decisiva al dios pokemon frente a ella.

-Estoy dispuesta a escuchar la respuesta que me diga…-

- Y así será…

De repente, sintió que alguien caminaba a su lado; era Ash. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo aquí? Notó algo extraño en sus ojos. No despedían esa energía que lo caracterizaba. Estaban oscuros y sin señales de vida.

-¿Estas dispuesta a dar todo por él…?-

-¡qué vas a hacerle!-gritó desesperada acercándose al lago. Se detuvo de golpe al ver un portal aparecía ante ellos May que atónita ante el extraño fenómeno.

-Tendrás que venir por el si quieres saber lo que siente por ti, ¿O darás vuelta atrás como una cobarde? Por primera vez parecía que Arceus había burla en cada una de sus palabras. No lo creía ¿un dios pokemon burlándose? Parecía algo salido de una película de ciencia ficción. Lentamente Ash y Arceus se perdían en el interior del portal, provocando que May saliera de su inducido trance. Los siguió sorprendiéndose que al igual que ellos, podía caminar sobre el agua sin problemas. Corrió desesperadamente tratando de alcanzarlos.

-¡ASH!- gritó con sus fuerzas alzando su mano adentrándose; cerrándose el portal una vez que lo habían cruzado; dejando en silencio aquel escenario.

Parecía que no había ocurrido nada aquella noche. Sus compañeros ajenos a lo que había ocurrido. No tenían pokemons y ningún otro apoyo. y si no volvían, ¿los extrañarían? La aventura acaba de comenzar…

_Continuara…._

_Que les parecio este inicio ¿inesperado? ¿raro?, ¿les gusto o no? Dejen un review si les gusto o no o en que puedo mejorar pero una sonrisa surgirá de esta chica si un comentario les dejan para continuar. _


	2. Chapter 2

Mukashi, Mukashi

Por: _lizzy_magic_

Beta: _Tamashi_kisshu_

Pareja:_ May/Ash_

_Aclaración: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y yo solo hago locuras con ellos si fueran míos otro cuento seria._

-¡Despierta!

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Se oía tan lejana esa voz, pero ella quería seguir durmiendo. Agarró las cobijas con sus manos, y se tapó la cara al sentir una luz brillante frente a ella.

-¡Despierta niña tonta!

Se oyó más clara esa voz. La conocía de alguna parte. No podía ser la de su madre porque estaba lejos de ella; la de Iris se oía dulce a comparación de la que hablaba; sólo sabía que era la voz de una mujer, ¿pero de quién?

La cama era bastante cómoda y calientita; no quería salir de ahí. Pero tan pronto como ella se había acurrucado, aquella voz había llegado al piso del cuarto. Levantó la vista de golpe quedándose sorprendida de lo que veían sus ojos. Una mujer alta, de vestido magenta, con varios holanes en blanco parecía recién sacada de la etapa medieval. Guantes blancos adornaban sus brazos, hasta la altura de sus codos. Su boca era cubierta por un abanico que era agarrado por una de sus manos; un abanico magenta y con peluche blanco en los bordes.

Eso no fue todo lo que le sorprendió: fue ver ese cabello singular en forma de Arbok, de un magenta ¿Cuántas personas se peinaban así en su vida? solo conocía a una y esa era Jessie, ¿Por qué estaba vestía ella así? Claro, que la mujer frente a ella sacaba cada traje a lo largo de sus viajes que ya no se le hacía tan extraño verla así. Su mente proceso rápidamente las cosas recordando todo lo que paso ayer en el lago. No recodaba haber visto al Equipo Rocket tras pasar aquel extraño portal, entonces… ¿Por qué esa mujer estaba frente a ella?

-¡Deja de ser holgazana niña! Ya ni por qué te doy un techo donde vivir haces tus cosas… – sonrió con arrogancia. Si, confirmado era Jessie, pero diferente a la que conocía.

-Madre ¿Por qué tarda tanto la comida?- se oyó otra voz que May conocía muy bien. Su acierto fue confirmado en cuanto entro una muchacha con un vestido similar al de Jessie, pero en celeste, y otra chica con el vestido rosa pastel. No se lo podía creer: eran Misty y Dawn en esto…un momento ¿Mamá a Jessie? Desde cuando era mamá y más, madre de sus amigas.

-¡Por qué no te levantas de una buena ves May y empiezas a preparar la comida!-dijo Dawn con prepotencia. Esa no era que ella conocía. Podría ser algo mandona, pero la mayor parte del tiempo pensaba que era madura y un poco infantil. Pero ahora, la trataba como si fuera una criada.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua Pikachu?- se burló Misty. Bien esto ya no le estaba gustando.

Se levantó del golpe para reclamar el mal trato, pero algo la detuvo: sus ropas a comparación con el trío, era una vergüenza. Llevaba un vestido café, trozado de las orillas y manchas de hollín, y mandil que fue alguna vez blanco, trozado también. Miró lo que creyó que era una cama. Era solo un colchón con sabanas hechas tirones.

-_No hagas ninguna tontería.- _Observó a las chicas. Esa voz no era de ninguna de ellas. Tampoco eran sus pensamientos.

-¿Oyeron esa voz?- preguntó.

-Madre, creo que May ya se volvió loca- anunció Misty, haciéndole un gesto burlesco a la castaña.

-¡Deja de hacerte la boba y ve a hacer los quehaceres en este instante si no quieres quedarte sin techo! Dijo por ultimó Jessie azotando la puerta, seguida de las otras dos chicas no si antes dirigirle una sonrisa burlesca a la castaña, dejándola muerta del coraje y apretando los puños.

-Ellas no pueden oírme- A qué horas se lo decían. Ahora ese trío de ineptas pensaba que estaba loca y por si fuera poco, tenía que hacer los quehaceres ¿desde cuándo hacía lo que ellas decían?

_-Tendrás que hacerlo._

-Bien, me canse ¿quién eres? ¡Habla!- gritó desesperada. En primera, no sabía dónde estaba, en segunda la trataban mal, y tres la más importante ¡Qué diablos pasaba aquí!

De pronto, apareció una versión pequeña de Arceus frente a ella.

-¿Que no estabas dispuesta a dar todo por tu amado?

-¡Si lo estoy pero ni siquiera sé que es este lugar!- dijo caminando de un lado a otro del pequeño cuarto.

_-Con esa actitud no resolverás nada. Es raro que no sepas en qué lugar te encuentras_.

-¡Como qué raro! ¡Nunca he estado aquí antes!

"que nunca escuchaste de los cuentos de hadas" su voz sonó burlesca; cosa que hizo que May frunciera el ceño. ¿Cuentos de hadas? Su madre solía contarle esos cuentos, pero nunca les prestó atención. Se dormía justo antes de que pudiera empezar una historia.

-Nunca me gustaron esas cosas- confesó May haciendo un simpático puchero.

-_Eres una niña singular, tendrás que encontrar la salida de esta historia._

"_Para encontrar a tu preciado Ash,_

_un precio haz de pagar._

_Su memoria perdida está._

_Encontrarla deberás,_

_y a tu mundo volverás._

_El cuento a su fin llegará_

_Cuando llegues a la respuesta,_

_de tu amor hacia Ash."_

No tuvo tiempo de reclamar cuando el pokémon desapareció de su vista. ¿Cómo pasaría esto si ni siquiera recordaba ningún cuento de hadas?

-¡May, si no te apuras a limpiar esta casa, olvídate de que tienes techo donde quedarte!

La voz de Jessie la hizo sobresaltarse. No tenía más remedio que permanecer y acatar las órdenes. Mientras bajaba las escaleras un pensamiento cruzó por su mente ¿dónde se encontraría Ash?

Pensó un mil lugares en donde pudiese haberlo enviado Arceus en su travesura; otros buenos, otros malos. Temía por la seguridad de su amado.

-Espero que estés bien….

Lejos del lugar, un joven desde el balcón contemplaba toda la ciudad. Bajó su mirada para ver que tan alto estaba. Bien, estaba muy alto si vivía en un castillo, y su cuarto se situaba en lo más alto. Oyó unos suaves toques en la puerta que lo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- habló con calma el chico; dejando ver por la puerta a un hombre mayor de unos treinta y cinco o más años. Se podía ver por las pocas canas que se asomaban por su cabello. Aun así, la sonrisa en su rostro lo hacía ver joven, junto alborotada cabellera y sus ojos azul cielo.

-Hijo, ya se han mandado las invitaciones-revolvió el pelo de susodicho.

-¡Deja de hacer eso padre! ¡Sabes que no me gusta!- comentó molesto cruzándose de brazos y viendo algún punto de la habitación.- no sé por qué tienes que hacer este baile.

-Satoshi, te he dicho muchas veces que ya casi estas en la edad de casarte así que deberías buscar una bella doncella del palacio ¿o quieres que la busque lejos del pueblo?

El chico solo se masajeo el puente de su nariz viéndose a uno de los espejos del cuarto. Realmente era la viva copia de su padre y no era para menos. Aun les dolía a ambos hablar de la muerte de su madre, Delia, y al igual que el pueblo, fue una fuerte pérdida para el país. Su padre nunca lo demostró, pero sus ojos se veían llenos de tristeza; incluso hubo días donde lo oyó llorar encerrado en su habitación.

-Acepto el baile pero, si no encuentro a ninguna mujer que me llame la atención, no vuelves a insistir con esto- dijo molesto. No quería ver a un sequito de niñas tratando de convertirse en princesas de la noche a la mañana.

Ambos miraron a la puerta cuando oyeron el toque de la puerta por segunda vez dejando ver a una sirvienta morena, se la edad de Satoshi, y cabello morado, quien hizo una reverencia y sonrió como si se tratara de viejos familiares.

-Rey Aaron, lo busca el Márquez Steve para ver los preparativos del baile.

-Gracias Iris, en un momento voy- miró a su hijo- y a ti, más te vale que estés con una buena actitud en el baile.

Solo se oyó un refunfuño por debajo. Saliendo Iris y su padre por la puerta y volvió nuevamente a mirar por la ventana, esperando algo o alguien.

No lo sabía.

Soltó un suspiro mirando la ventana que daba hacia la fachada principal del lugar, donde se veía un hermoso jardín donde algunos rosales se entrelazaban con la larga reja negra dándole un estilo único.

Si por fuera era para May por dentro era realmente de admirase. A pesar que se había resignado a hacer los quehaceres, buscaba una solución que estaba ocurriendo. No encontró ninguna .Que iba hacer si se quedaba hay para siempre y no resolvía el acertijo de Arceus no quería quedarse en ese lugar para siempre.

Sin saber tampoco que cuento era el dolor de cabeza no mejoraba, tenía que limpiar una mansión de dos pisos, cocinar y lavar la ropa entre otras cosas. ¡Como se atrevían! Le estaba tomando casi todo el día para terminar. Agradecía que ya solo le faltara lavar la ropa, y terminaba por el día de hoy.

O al menos eso creyó.

Ahogó un grito al observar el vestíbulo. Estaba completamente cubierto de manchas de patas, las escaleras, las paredes…todo cubierto de mugre. El autor, un gato en las escaleras limpiándose las patas manchadas. Le hirvió literalmente la sangre.

-¡Quien te has creído para manchar el suelo maldito gato!-gritó enojada acercándose al pokémon felino.

-Si me haces algo, mi ama lo sabrá.

Conocía bien a ese pokemon. Claro, no era otro que la mascota parlante del Equipo Rocket; Meowth sin duda alguna. Pero tenía razón, no podría hacerle nada a. si quería tener un techo en el cual vivir mientras resolvía todo esto, tenía que obedecer; más a fuerzas que nada.

Ya entrada la tarde, oyó que Jessie le hablaba muy a regaña dientes. Fue hasta el cuarto de la mujer que acariciaba a ese tonto pokémon que la miraba despreciablemente. La razón: una venganza por parte de May hacia el arrogante felino. Mínimo, alegraba (aunque fuera solo para May) el ambiente lúgubre que se respiraba en la habitación…

/Flashback/

-Tal vez no te pueda maltratar, pero te recuerdo que tu ama me ordenó limpiar todo. Y cuando dice todo, incluye todo…-sonrió perversamente. Meowth no sabía a qué se refería. Se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Minutos después, se podía ver a un Meowth limpio con el pelo esponjado con un moño en la cabeza, por cortesía de May que no aguantaba la risa. Se quejo mil veces con su ama del baño esta solo le dijo que ya le hacía falta ya uno.

/Fin del Flashback/

Sonrió internamente al ver la cara enojada del pokemon en el regazo de su ama.

-¿ya terminaste de limpiar la casa?

-Sí, señora- se obligó a contestar le. Era más de lo que podía soportar; Aparte de las sonrisas burlescas de Misty y Dawn que se encontraban cerca de la puerta.

-De lavar la ropa.

-Sí señora.

-Bien, ¡entonces retírate!

Y al fin había terminado.

Se encerró en su cuarto, molesta y cansada; Atinó a acostarse en el colchón del piso. Quería su cama, su familia, sus amigos pero no podía irse. Ash la necesitaba. Nuevamente se sumergió en ese pensamiento. Solo deseaba que estuviera bien…

_-Lo está._

-Arceus por favor, sácame de este lugar. Quiero ver a Ash, te lo suplico-Ya en este punto se encontraba desesperada. Se maldecía mil veces por haber pedido ese deseo. No quería seguir ahí.

_-Lo veras pronto. No quieras correr antes de aprender a caminar._

-Sólo dime si está bien, por favor.

_-El esta... _

(…)

-¡DE NIGUNA MANERA HARÉ ESO!- Exclamó el azabache molesto. Entre todas las mujeres del reino, porque en específico, su padre la escogió a _ella._

-Si no lo haces, serás el hazme reír de todo el reino y créeme yo pretendo burlarme de ti también, to-ma-te-sonrió con burla cruzándose de brazos. En serio ¿Su padre no pudo haber encontrar a otra? pero no, tenía que ser _esa _frente a él que se burlaba en cuanto podía.

Desde que se anuncio la fiesta del príncipe Satoshi en el castillo, todo marchaba a la perfección; el decorativo ya estaba, los platillos que se servirían ya estaba solo había un pequeño inconveniente…

¡Él no sabía bailar!

Por lo cual, el rey Aaron tuvo la magnífica idea de contratar a una persona para que le enseñara a bailar; un día antes de la fiesta. ¿Cómo lo lograría? Ni el mismo sabía cómo. El príncipe miraba bien la joven frente a ella. Era casi de su misma edad de diferencia hacia que ella se veía menor que el tomando en cuenta que el tenia ya sus casi dieciocho años. Tenía el mismo color de cabello: Azabache, ondulado pero bien moldeado y ojos azul eléctrico.

Llevaba un sencillo vestido victoriano de color blanco con rayas negras, ajustado del pecho a la cintura y suelto de abajo. A pesar que para los ojos del joven príncipe era lindo, sin embargo la actitud de la jovencita provocaba que perdiera fácilmente la paciencia. Aun así, de cierto modo se tenían una estima los dos.

Si estima se le puede llamar reto mutuo.

-En serio Satoshi, ¿Realmente crees que impresionarás a una chica si no sabes bailar?-dijo la chica. -Hubiera seguido la profesión de mis hermanas pero no… tuve que escoger ser maestra de baile. Llevamos casi tres horas en este salón ¡Y TÚ TOMATE, NO APRENDES NI A BAILAR UNA SALSA!

-¡Quieres callarte Lizzy! ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo!-volvió a gritarle a la chica, tomándola por la cintura para empezar a dar unos cuantos pasos que le había aprendido en este tiempo.

-Pues…no se nota, si no las atraes por tu baile mínimo lo harás por tu fortuna.- Odiaba ese sarcasmo, pero a la vez se sentía a gusto sabiendo que no lo trataba bien solo por ser el hijo del rey.

-Muy graciosa-Rodo los ojos dando un giro de un cuarto para seguir bailando.

-Felicitaré a tu padre cuando lo vea por la decoración. Lástima que con este príncipe eche a perder el encanto…- Y Lizzy se soltó de Satoshi.

Sabía que esa mujer nunca le diría que había aprendido bien la lección. Estiró su brazo hacia la chica (que lo sacara de sus cabales no significa perder los modales, en especial hacia una dama) por lo que esta acepto gustosa la invitación y se sentaron en una de las mesas.

Claro, cuatro horas tratando de aprender a bailar el Vals no era nada sencillo. Se necesitaban horas y horas de práctica y en un día, uno apenas aprendía lo básico. Las mujeres seguían una estricta disciplina de reglas de etiqueta hasta aprender a bailar; entre esas reglas estaba aprender a bailar el Vals. Por lo cual, la mayoría de las jovencitas del pueblo sabían bailarlo; excepto la servidumbre que no tenía oportunidad.

Satoshi suspiró observando toda la decoración. Lizzy tenía razón, su padre había hecho un excelente trabajo con la decoración. Aunque todo lucía hermoso para una estupenda noche, Satoshi no tenía deseos de casarse. Sentía como si algo le faltara; un vacío interno. Como si en algún lugar de su mente tuviera que recordar algo o alguien... no lo sabía.

-¿Te preocupa algo tomate?

-¡Quieres dejar de decirme tomate!.. Y no lo sé. Algo me tiene mortificado, como si algo faltara.

-¿Tu cerebro? porque si es así, pensé que el se había ido por cuenta propia.

-Insisto… ¡Cuando dejaras de ser sarcástica!- terminó por mirarla con mala cara.

-El día en que tu inteligencia vuelva. Ya hablando en serio, no te mortifiques. Tarde o temprano veras que se llenará ese vacío; cuando menos te lo esperes.- Por primera vez en todo este rato, Lizzy le mostraba una sonrisa. No una de burla o sarcasmo… era sincera.

(…)

Miró el cielo desde los escalones. Hacía unas horas que" el trió maravilla" se había ido de paseo en el carruaje por lo que no la requerían a gracias a Arceus. Pero en su mente, todavía seguía la conversación con ese pokémon. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle sobre el paradero de Ash, fue interrumpida por Dawn diciéndole dicho que saldrían, y que no la necesitaban.

Tenía fuertes ganas de llorar; se sentía sola. No solo eso, estaba en un lugar alterno en el que no quería estar. Reclamaría mil veces por volver a su hogar, ver su familia la extrañaría, sus amigos… esperaba que estuvieran bien.

Oyó que llamaban a la puerta; bajó rápidamente las escalera, y al abrir la puerta una gran sorpresa se llevó al ver de quien se trataba.

-Buenas tardes señorita, he venido a dejarles esta invitación por parte de su majestad.

No podía ser… ¡era Brock! Sabiendo que nadie la reconocía en este mundo, para la castaña fue grato ver que alguien era amable con ella.

-Disculpa… ¿para quién es la carta?-

-Para todas las doncellas del reino. Están todas invitadas al baile del cumpleaños del príncipe, donde elegirá a su esposa- sonrió y junto sus manos con cara de enamorado- las que no sean elegidas… ¡podrán venir conmigo para consolarlas!

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

No tuvo tiempo de conversar con el cuándo se despidió diciendo que tenía que seguir dando la correspondencia. Un baile, suspiró. Observó real llamándole la atención. Vaya que era extraño: Era la cara de un Pikachu. Entró junto con la carta dejando en la mesa de la sala donde el trió insoportable acababa de llegar de su paseo rutinario.

Media hora paso cuando oyó un alboroto en la sala. No tenía nada de importancia. Sabía que no era un ladrón, en especial por el tono de voz que oyó de Jessie, detrás de la puerta cuando terminó de hablar.

-¡Un baile del príncipe! ¡Es emocionante!- oyó la voz de Misty gritar.

-¡Tal vez me pida que me case con él!- decía Dawn en un suspiro… ¿Romántico?

-¡Ya chicas, mañana a primera hora iremos a comprar los mejores trajes para este baile! ¡Ojala despose alguna de ustedes mientras yo veré si puedo conquistarme al rey para tener el poder! -rió con arrogancia Jessie.

-¡May!

Se tomó su tiempo; había estado escuchando parte de la conversación .Se dispuso a entrar.

-¿Me llamo señora?- dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, cosa que era imposible en especial con esa voz tan irritante que le taladraba los oídos.

-¡Te encargaras de los peinados de mis hijas! ¡Prepararás el baño con las más finas fragancias, las cambiarás y maquillarás! – Era el colmo. Primero la trata como sirvienta, ahora ¿Qué ellas podían hacerlo por su cuenta? Pero claro, tomando en cuenta que ese par no sabía hacer nada más fastidiarla.

-Si señora-Apretó sus manos con coraje. Tal vez se le bajaba dándole otro baño a Meowth se calmaría.

-Bien chicas, hay que ver los preparativos para ese baile. Quiero que queden espectaculares para el príncipe Satoshi.

-Mejor dile Ash mamá, suena más hermoso-dijeron las dos al unísono.

May miró molesta hacía la puerta. Quién era ese príncipe Satoshi todos los dios… un momento.

¡Era Ash!

Vio por inercia el sobre abierto posado en la mesa y no dudo ni un milisegundo a agarrar la invitación. Una caligrafía pulcra y perfecta a su parecer:

_Queridas doncellas:_

_Me complace a invitarlos al baile de aniversario del príncipe Satoshi, celebrando su décimo octavo cumpleaños en donde elegirá a una doncella de entre todas las doncellas para desposarla y conquistarla para que reine el pueblo a su lado._

_Se espera con ansia su llegada a las 20:00 horas del día de mañana, en compañía de sus padres o tutor. Que pase una buena tarde._

_El rey Aaron_.

Apretó la carta mientras la leía. ¡Vería a Ash! Por fin lo vería. No podía dejar que de sus ojos salieran finas lágrimas. Rápidamente subió a cuarto deprisa viendo su guardarropa. Había un único vestido, viejo, pero lindo. Tal vez podía modificarlo un poco…no importaba. Estaba feliz, y en su pensamiento solo surgía:

_-Veré a Ash a como dé lugar._

_Continuara…._

_Dejen un review si les gusto o no o en que puedo mejorar pero una sonrisa surgirá de esta chica si un comentario les dejan para continuar. _

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Haruka98**_

_**Haruka-Evans28**_

_**ShinobiZ**_

_**Irene Luz de Luna**_

_Gracias por los comentarios_


	3. Chapter 3

Ufff, despues de ¿2 años? vuelvo con esta historia, eso no justifica mi demora pero en fin muchas cosas pasaron en estos dos años pero estoy de vuelta y con el siguiente capitulo, espero no demorarme con los demás por que siendo sincera esta historia le tome demasiado cariño y me sentiría muy mal de no continuarla, entonces para no hacer mas larga la demora espero que les guste y lo dedico a todos los que me mandaron mensaje privado pidiéndome que continuara esta increíble historia y no saben cuanto se los agradezco de corazón y espero que este capitulo les guste sin mas me despido, los veo al final del capitulo.

Advertencia: es un cuento para niños (no la verdad no lo es tanto jajaja pero aqui no hay escenas de lemon asi que no me pidan eso por que no pienso hacerlo)

Pareja: May x Ash (si es advance asi que pido de favor que los que no les guste la pareja estas en la historia equivocada)

asi y subo el capitulo como cumpleaños a trazado para mi beta que tanto quiero (llora!) que de no ser por ella nunca me hubiera animado a escribir o dibujar así que muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado a lo largo de este tiempo 7 años hasta ahora (que aguante) y seguimos siendo el mismo par de locas (eso nunca se quitara) espero que sigamos asi a lo largo de los años hasta que seamos viejitas y nos metan al mismo asilo con una computadora para seguir escribiendo jajajja aun asi

Feliz cumpleaños amiga te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre y sabes que no solo eres mi beta, tambien mi mejor amiga y por ultimo mi hermana aun que no sea de sangre lo eres de corazon (ahora si saca la caja de Kleenex y llora).

...

Autor: Lizzy_magic

Beta: Tamashi_Kishuu

**Capítulo 2**

Dio un bostezo largo; estaba realmente cansada. No durmió por confeccionar su vestido. Tendría que preguntarle luego a Jessie si la dejaría ir al baile. Aunque lo dudaba debía mantener las esperanzas de que pudiera ver a Ash. Tal vez así descifraría el acertijo de Arceus y lograría salir de esto.

No importaba si estaba agotada, por fin podría verlo, pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había hecho por ese tonto deseo que los había envuelto en un gran problema, decirle lo que sentía en ese momento y por fin irse juntos a su verdadero mundo. No comprendía en el que estaba, pero tampoco no se dejaría vencer por el dios pokémon y su travesuras; solo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer que cumplirle su deseo.

El sonido de una campanilla la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando la cabeza a donde se veían varias campañas del mismo tipo pero con diferentes letreros. Se había asombrado que funcionara con una cuerda que se jalaba desde la habitación y llegaban hasta su cuarto. Se levantó de su cama armándose de valor; nada perdía con preguntar. A paso rápido bajó las escaleras de su cuarto puesto que se encontraba un piso más arriba que el del "trió maravilla". Si bien, no era el cuarto más hermoso pero prefería eso a tener que soportar a sus "hermanas" toda la noche. Tragó saliva, se encontró en la puerta de donde la llamaban. Se armó de valor y entró viendo una singular escena.

-¡Suéltalo es mío!-gritó la voz que ya conocía como Misty. Era bastante singular su forma de actuar pues tiraban de un vestido rosa pálido, con encajes blancos.

-¡Claro que no yo lo vi primero!- le siguió Dawn que tiraba del otro lado del vestido. May solo pudo suspirar mientras veía a Jessie que estaba sentada con aburrimiento viendo la actitud de sus "hijas", a su lado se encontraba otro vestido parecido pero de color verde esmeralda con encajes cafés oscuros. Era lindo a su parecer pero eran tan caprichosas ese par querían el vestido que se les hacía más bonito.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras niña-dijo Jessie con aburrimiento, mientras que Dawn y Misty se detuvieron de la pelea para mostrarle esa sonrisa que ya no aguantaba. Se estaba hartando del juego de Arceus, y ni ella sabía cuándo se iba a detener.

- Te estaba esperando. Quiero…

-Disculpe señora ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- era ahora o nunca. Si no lo decía le daría una serie de labores antes de que pudiera preguntar.- Quiero saber si puedo ir al baile con usted.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando oyó las risas de las tres mujeres. Deseaba que esto acabara; quería irse, largarse y buscar a Ash por su cuenta pero no sabía dónde quedaba el castillo y lo más probable es que ellas lo supieran.

- ¿Tú? ya me imagino… – fue la primera en burlarse Dawn- señor ¿me permite este baile con usted? ¿No importa si lo mancho con las cenizas de mi traje?

Vio la escena de Dawn fingiendo ser ella, y por lo visto Misty tomaba el papel de su amado Ash. Esto sobrepasaba los límites, pero no lloraría, no frente a ellas.

-¡Claro que me encantaría! Con lo mucho que me gusta bailar con la servidumbre- estallaron en risas bailando o en este caso, saltando dando vueltas por el salón mientras May solo podía apretar los puños. Añoraba por golpear a ese par.

-¡Niñas basta!-por primera vez se sintió sorprendida de la voz autoritaria de Jessie que se había levantado y cruzado de brazos; sus ojos demostraban una frialdad casi imposible en ella. Las dos nombradas habían parado su escándalo, pero eso no les hizo evitar reírse entre murmullos de la castaña.

- Recuerden que la carta decía que todas las doncellas pueden ir al baile.

-Mamá…no estarás pensando que esta…- le reprimió Misty señalando a May que seguía en shock- vaya al baile.

-¡No es posible que quieras que ella vaya!- gritó enojada Dawn.

-Ella podrá ir…- Miró a May de arriba abajo como examinándola o tratando de ver más allá de ella.

– Claro, si es que terminas las tareas….

Esto ya no le gustaba para nada a May pero no se quejaría. Haría todo lo más rápido posible. Lo bueno de esto es que tenían la costumbre de madrugar, al menos tenía la oportunidad de terminar todo a tiempo.

Oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

-Peinarás, maquillarás y vestirás a mis hijas – tomó los vestidos y se los entregó a May – pulirás los zapatos y sobretodo limpiarás la casa antes de las 9 de la noche, si es que quieres ir.

-¡Claro señora!- aunque le impusiera las reglas más estrictas, se sentía aliviada por el acto de bondad de Jessie.

Eso si podemos nombrar "bondad" a ser la servidumbre del par innombrable.

-A…sí, se me olvidaba; también tendrás que encontrar un vestido para poder asistir.

Conocía bien el propósito de Jessie. Se dio la idea de que le ponía tantas tareas como para que no pudiera ir. Sonrió internamente. Lo que no sabían esas tres mejor para ella.

Les daría una "dulce" sorpresa.

(…)

-¿Listo para el gran día tomate?- entró una chica sin tocar la puerta, sonriendo de forma entusiasta. Lizzy se encontraba más feliz que nunca. Principalmente por ser una de las invitadas de honor.

Descortésmente entró a la habitación del joven príncipe topándose con la linda sorpresa de que el hijo del rey siguiera dormido.

Pobre de la mujer que lo tuviera por esposo. Dormía abarcando toda la cama. Era un hecho de que a veces perdía la elegancia que todo príncipe debía tener… ¿pero esto? esto rebasaba el concepto de lo que consistía ser príncipe.

Alzo la ceja divertida y salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, el joven príncipe tenía un sueño de lo más raro, pero tan emocionante a la vez.

_¿A quién no le gustaría soñar con viajar por todo el mundo? Sentía como si no fuera un sueño. Más bien como si todo, fuera real; donde los pokémon eran acompañantes de los humanos y peleaban codo a codo para conseguir el título de "maestro pokémon." Una chica viajaba a su lado. Bueno, otros también pero se fijaba en esa muchacha. ¿Quién sería? sentía que la conocía desde hacía tiempo. No podía ver su cuerpo ni su cara; tampoco su voz. Alzo su mano para preguntarle quien era…_

-¡Pikachu, Squirte ya saben que hacer!- Un tremendo chorro de agua fue a parar directo a su cara arrojándolo fuera de la cama, junto con una onda electrónica que lo hizo levantarse por completo, sentándose en el acto viendo como su pelinegra amiga reía a carcajada suelta.

-¡ELIZABETH LORELENT, QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA!- gritó parándose por fin el príncipe. Las risas de Lizzy retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez ante el aspecto que lucía. Estaba mojado, chamuscado y por si fuera poco las risas de su amiga no lo ayudaban del todo.

-¡Tienes que alistarte principito que se te ira rápido el tiempo para la hora del baile y tienes que seguir ensayando!... TO-MA-TE. Dijo Lizzy limpiándose las últimas lágrimas de risa de sus ojos.

No supo que decir ante esto que lo único que hizo, fue lanzarle una almohada; que la esquivo en el acto impactándose con la puerta cerrada mientras se seguía oyendo la risa de esa chica que se alejaba, dejando al principe Satoshi enojado por la forma tan brusca en que lo levantaron, mientras los pokémon salieron huyendo por la mirada asesina del heredero al trono.

Una vez que se a listo, nuestro príncipe bajó las escaleras ya más calmado. Sin embargo, maldecía el primer día desde que conoció a aquella chica que solo hacia colmarle la paciencia. Y eso que apenas tenía dos días de conocerse…

Flash back

Cuando su padre se había retirado junto con Iris a recorrer el gran salón, descendió para ver la decoración de su baile de cumpleaños. Cuando atravesó la puerta vio a su padre hablando con alguien: una chica. Su primera impresión fue la de una chica amable, pues le sonreía a su padre.

-Satoshi ven, quiero presentarte a tu instructora – mencionó haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra que sonreía con naturaleza. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía con algo de miedo.

- ¡Mucho gusto príncipe!-la chica hizo una reverencia propia de una dama.- Soy Elizabeth Lorelent ¡Es un placer ser su instructora de baile!

-El gusto es mío – respondió haciendo una reverencia. Aunque después reaccionó y miró a su padre algo sorprendido.- ¿Una instructora de baile? ¿Para qué quieres que tenga una?

-¡Por qué bailarás con todas las chicas del reino!-sonrió su padre dirigiéndose fuera del salón de baile.- Bueno, el dejo para que empiecen a ensayar. ¡Adiós!

Una vez que el rey se retiró, los jóvenes de que darán solos en el gran salón. Ash estaba nervioso. En su vida (la de ese mundo) solo había tratado con Iris que era como una amiga para él pero no con otras chicas que no fueran parte de la servidumbre del castillo o familiares. Fue despojado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un carraspeo frente a frente suyo. Fijó de nuevo su vista en la chica; con la excepción de que ahora no sonreía con naturalidad. Era una sonrisa burlesca. Se puso más nervioso cuando sintió que lo examinaba de arriba abajo dando vueltas alrededor suyo.

-Así que… nuestro principito no sabe bailar-se burló la chica.

-¡Pero qué…!

-¡Bien, veamos si puedo hacer milagros contigo! ¡Ensayaremos todo el día y si es necesario tendrás que vestirte de mujer para que aprendas a bailar y lo harás!

-¡DE NIGUNA MANERA HARÉ ESO!- Exclamó el azabache molesto. Entre todas las mujeres del reino, porque en específico, su padre tuvo que elegir a _ella._

Fin del flash back

Soltó un suspiro. A pesar de que fuera así, le agradecía de sobremanera que no fuera como las demás chicas que lo seguían solo por su fama o dinero. Lo veía como cualquier hombre en la faz de la tierra sin nada ordinario que dar; eso era lo que más le agradaba. Entró al comedor y frunció el entrecejo, cuando vio a su padre y a Lizzy platicando animadamente.

-Entonces mi hermana… ¡buenos días príncipe fruta!-sonrió la pelinegra.

-¿Ya cambiamos de tomate a fruta?- la miró enojado mientras se sentaba enfrente y saludaba a su padre.

-¡Para tu información el tomate es una fruta no un vegetal; debes prestar más atención a tus clases y pensar menos en que eres el hombre más hermoso del mundo porque un espejo se rompería cada que pasar enfrente de uno!

-Padre, en serio ¿tengo que convivir con ella?-señalando a la intrusa que se había metido en su familia.

-¡Satoshi, más respeto a la dama!-cosa que hizo sonreír más a Lizzy, - y si quieres a una instructora que en vez de enseñarte te persiga por todo el castillo puedo hacerlo.

Eso era el colmo; parecía que su padre y su instructora se habían puesto de acuerdo y conspirar en su contra.

Sin duda este iba ser un largo día.

(…)

El resto de la tarde no fue grata para May que corría de un lado a otro con los accesorios de las chicas, pulir los zapatos, limpiar la cocina, planchar los listones… literalmente un caos. Tanto Misty como Dawn la miraban de cerca pues algo se les hacía extraño en su comportamiento: no tenía cara de tristeza sino de felicidad; cosa que les intrigaba de sobremanera. May ajena a todo, subió los peldaños para llegar a su habitación y poder ver si podía darle algunos retoques a tu vestido. En cuanto iba a abrir el closet fue llamada por Jessie y bajo de inmediato a su llamado para no causar problemas.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de nuevo dejando a su paso ver a una peli naranja y una peli azul entrar a los aposentos de May.

-Algo está mal. Tenemos que descubrir que es lo que sucede Dawn-dijo Misty inspeccionando la recamara sin poder encontrar la razón del por qué May sonriera.

-Creo que ya lo…encontré

Misty fijó su mirada en su hermana para ver un hermoso vestido color rojo con encajes negros. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese conseguido un vestido tan rápido? miró hacia abajo y vio varias telas desordenadas y unas cuantas rotas. Había confeccionado un vestido simple a uno completamente nuevo. Sonrió de forma observando a Dawn y agarrando el vestido en el acto.

-Creo que nuestra querida hermanita no podrá ver a nuestro príncipe.

-¿A qué te refieres Misty?

-A veces me pregunto si tienes cerebro- exclamó llevándose una mano a su cara.- puedes quedarte con el vestido de la mañana; yo me quedaré con este. Le diremos a mi madre la verdad de lo que ocurre; ella lo entenderá y nos dará su consentimiento para seguir con esto.

-¡Pero porqué tienes que llevarlo tú!

-¡Porque soy la mayor y no quiero más replicas!

-¡no es justo!

Fue lo último que se oyó en la habitación. Salieron las dos hermanas sin que May supiera del plan malévolo que acaban de formular, sofriendo triunfantes descendiendo las escaleras con el sabor de la victoria en sus bocas. De lo que no se percataron era que dos pares de ojos, unos azules y otros rojos las observaban fijamente mientras cruzaban la escalinata de madera.

(…)

-¡Mamá, mira lo que encontramos!- Entró Dawn en el cuarto de Jessie que se encontraba viéndose en el espejo ya casi arreglada, a pesar de que faltaban aun unas horas para el baile.

- ¿Qué no se supone que tienen que deberían estar listas ya? - sentenció algo enojada, hasta que vio el vestido que Misty tenía en sus manos. ¿De dónde lo había sacado?

-Lo encontramos en el cuarto de May ¿puedo quedármelo?- quitándole la pregunta a su madre de donde había obtenido algo tan lindo.

-¿Cómo es que lo consiguió?

-Al parecer nuestra "hermana"-continuó Dawn haciendo un ademán de comillas con sus manos- confeccionó este vestido toda la noche.

Jessie se levantó molesta. ¿Cómo es que había pasado eso?, pero sonrió a sus hijas. La risa de la mujer delató que algo no muy bueno traía entre manos.

Algo que significaba dolor.

A lo largo del día Jessie le dejo tantas tareas que May no tuvo tiempo de poder darle un retoque o un último detalle a su vestido. La única orden que le dijo que no podía hacer era la de cambiar a sus hermanas; solo tendría que maquillarlas y peinarlas. No quiso preguntar, si no. Jessie se retractaría de su compromiso y todo habrá sido hecho en vano.

Terminó todo dándole tiempo de poder maquillarse y vestirse. Subió apurada a su cuarto para poder hacer todo por ver a su preciado príncipe. Abrió con entusiasmo el closet, pero su vestido ya no estaba.

-Qué raro, estaba segura que lo dejé aquí…- aseguró May buscando su vestido por todo el cuarto sin señales de vida. Paso una hora cuando oyó el llamado de Jessie diciéndole que se apurara, bajó trayendo puesta sus ropas del día, entrando la habitación. No podía creer lo que veía en esos momentos…

-Qué ¿piensas ir así?- dijo Misty. Los ojos de May se agrandaron cuando vio lo que no creía posible: su vestido, el vestido que había confeccionado yacía puesto en el cuerpo de Misty; no el suyo.

-¡espera ese es mi vestido!

-¡Eres una mentira! ¡Ella compro ese vestido!-Defendió Jessie siguiéndole el juego a Misty. – ¡Si no tienes un vestido que ponerte, entonces nos vamos!

-¡Diviértete sola, May!- se burló Misty cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Todo se había esfumado. Su esfuerzo, la noche en vela…su oportunidad de poder verlo se había ido. May no cabía en su sorpresa y pasó lo que había evitado en esos dos días: llorar. Abrió la puerta del cuarto, se tumbó en la cama y lloró. Lloró con fuerza descargando todo su dolor, su ira…. se sentía impotente. Ya no quería seguir; solo quería irse de ahí donde nadie pudiera lastimarla. Corrió hasta su cuarto sin importarle s tropezaba o no. Pudo verse en un pequeño espejo como las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos; tenía las mejillas y la nariz roja por el llanto. Estaba destrozada.

Maldijo a esas mujeres por lo que les habían hecho ¿De qué era culpable para ser tratada así? No tenía del porque ese maltrato. Se largó nuevamente a llorar dejando que el tiempo avanzará, importándole poco lo que pasará. Ya solo quería que todo esto terminara. No sabía cuánto había pasado pero sintió en un costado de ella algo muy familiar, una sensación suave…una caricia, se reincorporo de golpe asustada y miró los alrededores. Se sorprendió a encontrarse a dos pokémons; uno de color rojo y otro de color azul: eras Flareon y Glaceon ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?

-Flareon…Glaceon… – se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos pero fue imposible. Aun no podía parar que dejara de caer agua de sus ojos.

-_No tienes por qué llorar_- miró a Flareon anonadada; pues parecía la voz de una chica lo que oía. Trago saliva al ver que un brillo intenso cubría a las dos criaturas adoptando otra forma. Por experiencia previa sabía que Eevee solo tenía una evolución, sin embargo, lo que cavaba de presenciar rebasaba todas las leyes de la naturaleza ya que al desaparecer el brillo, le sorprendió fue ver a dos chicas ¿Cómo era posible?

La chica que parecía ser lo que una vez fue Glaceon tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes aceituna, de mirada severa y piel blanca. Con los brazos cruzados se podía ver un hermoso vestido color celeste, con encajes amarillos pálido y listones blancos.

-¡En serio matare a esa niñata cuando la vea!- dijo con mal humor la mirando a la segunda, que a diferencia de ella tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos rojos. Traía puesto un vestido lila que llegaba hasta las rodillas, pomposo, descubierto de los hombros, pronunciando sus pechos por lo ajustado que sonreía divertida por ver como su compañera renegaba por el vestido.

-¡Pero si te ves adorable, hermana!

-¡Adorable mis polainas! ¡Para cuando vea, abra una hermana menos!

-Exageras.

-D-disculpen pero ¿quiénes son?- Preguntó May dudosa por la discusión. De todo este embrollo había algo bueno; su llanto había cesado.

-¡somos tus hadas del horror!- Dijo con vos tenebrosa la chica de vestido azul. Claro, si lo que quería dar miedo daba risa, en especial por el vestido que traía.

-¡Tamashi!- gritó la segunda mirando a May con ternura.- Somos tus hadas madrinas, vimos lo que ellas te hicieron –refiriéndose a lo que hacía poco había ocurrido-

-Sí, si te concederemos el deseo de ir al baile, blah, blah, blah, con nuestra magia blah blah blah… bien, terminemos con esto de una vez que quiero quitarme este ridículo traje.

-¡Tamashi!

-¡Qué! Ya sabes que odio las cursilerías.

-¿P-pero yo no tengo como ir? o que ponerme- las lágrimas parecían querer volver a salir cuando sintió que la chica que correspondía al nombre de Tamashi se le acercaba enojada.

-¿En serio vamos ayudar a esta niña, Haruka? ¡Mírala! hasta pena da; no merece que la ayudemos…- la chica solo pudo bajar más la mirada por el comentario. El tono de voz que había usado Tamashi sobretodo lucían hacía sentirse mal. Dolían esas crueles palabras. Verdaderas, pero hirientes.

-No le hagas caso pequeña a esta tetera; ya se le amargo el té con los años- sonrió con ternura hacia May.- Las hadas madrinas son seres que conceden cualquier deseo, ya sea pequeño o grande, lo concedemos. Y eso te excluye a ti, May. Te concederemos tu deseo de ir al baile.

-¡En serio!-se sorprendió May. Obvio, ya a estas alturas del partido ya todo lo imposible podía ocurrir. Tomo nota mental: cuando saliera de aquí, empezaría leer cuentos para niños.

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES TETERA!

-¡A ti te falta que te quiten la cubierta a ver si dejas de ser tan amargada! Bien… ¡Manos a la obra!- saco una varita de las botas altas que tenia; al igual que Tamashi que la saco de la manga del vestido soltando un gran suspiro.

-¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere señorita haruka?

-Te lo diré cuando seas más grande - le acaricio el cabello y le guiño el ojo- y solo dime Haruka que solo soy un poco más grande que tu.

-¡A callar ya, terminemos con esto de una vez!- dijo con tono frio Tamashi- vamos al patio de la casa.

May obedeció de inmediato. No quería hacer enojar más a Tamashi de lo que ya estaba. Salieron de la habitación para ir al patio en silencio. Una vez ahí, se veían correr varios Pikachus y Raichus, corriendo por el jardín. Soltó un suspiro. Era increíble que con tantos Pikachus Jessie no vuelva a ser la misma de antes e intentar atrapar a uno.

-Bien necesitamos una carroza para que puedas ir al baile…- Tamashi miró a todos lados hasta que vio una pequeña calabaza del tamaño de una cabeza.

-Em… ¿Cuáles eran las palabras mágicas?-intentó recordar Haruka golpeando la varita en su mentón.

-¿Bibidi babidi bu?-preguntó Tamashi sarcástica.

- ¡¿Quieres que nos demanden por derechos de autor o que?!-se remango los guantes- bien cualquier hechizo funcionara para convertir esta cosa en una carroza, así que aquí vamos.

Entre las dos hadas pensaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra convirtiendo lo que era una vegetal a un magnifico carruaje. Era hermoso realmente. Nunca había visto algo igual, en verdad tendría que empezar a leer cuentos de hadas para ver qué otras maravillas podrían hacer. El coche quedo hermoso una vez terminado, de color blanco con adornos dorados. Aun cuando mantenía la forma del vegetal, era esplendido; como si lo hubiera tallado con mucho cuidado a mano, y las ruedas creadas de las mismas ramas de la calabaza.

-¡Bien, es hora de que tengas a tus caballos para que jalen esta maravilla!- sonriendo, mirando como su hermana traía en sus manos cuatro Pikachus y dos Raichus; uno en cada hombro.

-En eso no se oyó lindo…

-¡Cállate Tetera!

-¡QUE NO SOY TETERA!

Muy lejos de parecer asustados, parecían entusiasmados con la idea de ayudar a May.

Una vez puestos en sus lugares. Tamashi dio un giro de la muñeca con la varita transformando lo que alguna vez fueron cuatro ratas eléctricas, ahora eran cuatro hermosos Ponytas, con la diferencia de tener fuego rojo, tenían fuego azul; mientras que los pokémons evolucionados se transformaron en humanos: uno que manejaría a los Ponytas y el otro que le abriría al coche.

-Con esto ya está lista para el baile-dijo Tamashi con voz seria.

-Disculpa pero yo no…

-¡Palabrerías! ¡Anda súbete al coche que Arceus nos matara si no llegas temprano!- Haruka fue callada por las manos de su hermana en ese instante.

-Un momento ¿conocen a Arceus?-alzó una ceja entre curiosa y enojada. Las había descubierto

-Emm… ¡Claro que no, por qué deberíamos de conocerlo!- dijo nerviosa Tamashi negando con ambas manos lanzándole una mirada fulminante a su hermana que había abierto la boca.

-Pero ella acaba de decir…

-¡Pero mira que aún no tienes el vestido para ir al baile!- dijo Tamashi por primera vez preocupada en todo lo que llevaban.

-¡si, es verdad! –Haruka miro a su hermana con sonrisa malévola. – Ya sé de donde sacaremos el vestido.

-¿Q-qué planeas hacer?

-Tú solo veras.

Pasaron 15 minutos cuando salieron nuevamente. Tamashi con sus ropas que usualmente e gustaba usar: unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y un chaleco de cuero negro; mientras que May aparecía con el vestido azul que había tenido puesto la primera.

-¡Sí que te queda divino! una última cosa- la chica de vestido lila hizo aparecer unos zapatos de cristal en los pies de la chica.-listo ¡perfecto!

-Aun me deben varias explicaciones, como el hecho que conocen a Arceus…-cruzándose de brazos.

-¡bien lo confesamos! ¡Él fue quien nos obligó a ayudarte!

-¡así que ya sabían no era de aquí, entonces porque no me mandan de regreso de donde vine!

-No podemos…-Dijo Tamashi en tono severo.- Son las reglas de Arceus: solo podemos ayudarte un poco durante tu estadía en este viaje. Cuando llegues al final tal vez se lo agradezcas o no.

May se quedó molesta. No podía volver a su mundo hasta no a completar todo lo que le pondría Arceus ¡Entonces que haría!

Suspiró.

Fuera lo que fuera no había vuelta a atrás.

-Una cosa, antes de irte tienes que llegar a las 2 de la mañana a casa si no, el hechizo se acabara.

-¿Que no es a media noche Haruka?-alzo una ceja la hermana mayor.

-¡Pero a media noche apenas inicia la acción! –sonrió con la inocencia que fingía tener, provocando un suspiro en Tamashi.

-Llegarás a media noche May; no le hagas caso a ella. Al final de las campanadas el hechizo todo volverá hacer como antes así que procura llegar a tiempo.

-Lo haré, lo prometo- entonces no tendría el tiempo necesario para hablar con Ash. Pero no se daría por vencida. Subió a la carrosa dando gracias antes de partir, no sin antes oír el llamado de Haruka y Tamashi que le daban las últimas indicaciones.

-¡Una vez que llegues nuestra hermana te ayudara; ella se encuentra en el castillo!-gritó Tamashi.

-¡Como sabré quien es!

-¡Cuando la veas lo sabrás!-gritó al final Haruka antes de ver como desaparecía en el horizonte.

...

Bien aquí termina nuestro capitulo de hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja estará bien recibido siempre y cuando no sea ofensivo de lo contrario are caso omiso al mensaje y simplemente lo eliminare o podría publicarlo en el siguiente episodio para que le de pena por los mensajes que mandan, las criticas siempre tienen que ser constructivas y respetando a la persona.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo a ver que pasa :D


	4. Chapter 4

si si lo se después de mucho tiempo continuo esta historia, no pediré disculpas por que se que de todas maneras me seguiré tomando mi tiempo con la historia a pesar de todo me toma aveces mucho tiempo pensar as escenas y las adaptaciones a los personajes sin que estos pierdan su esencia del todo pero en fin aquí vengo con el tercer capitulo espero que sea de su agrado, perdonen la falta de ortografía y edición pero no me ha dado tiempo de hacer ese trabajo

Capitulo 3

Verdad encontrada…

Entre más piensas en una respuesta, por más pequeña que sea, no encuentras la verdad a esta. Muchas veces nos provocara bajones de ánimo incluso dejamos de ver nuestro alrededor como lo hacíamos antes; cuando las dudas del corazón se presentan por lo que podríamos pasar días hasta años tratando de descifrar palabras o frases ocultas de la persona que amamos. Presionarte es una de las cosas que uno menos debe hacer; mejor ve dentro de ti aquella verdad que no logras ver. No solo se necesita tiempo, también es no dejarse llevar por lo que los demás digan. Los diálogos de los demás para saber la verdad escrita son como una venda, la cual tienes que quitarte. Nunca busques algo en los demás que no puedas buscar por ti mismo. Una de esas es la verdad; la verdad interior. Escúchala siempre, y nunca dejes que la venda en tus ojos te ciegue a una mentira que creerás como una realidad importante.

"Siempre ve en tu interior la respuesta que solo tú conoces"

Lizzy_magic

(…)

Entre más avanzaba el carruaje, más nerviosa se ponía. Pronto vería a Ash y podría decirle cuanto lo amaba. Fue cuando surgió de nuevo el pensamiento. El acertijo de Arceus seguía manteniéndola y si tal vez a lo que se refería era a que no la recordaba, entonces habría acertado. Tendría que actuar como lo había hecho anteriormente. Sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento, a lo mejor ya lo sabía. Desde el primer momento en el que Arceus y le dijo lo que pasaba, no quiso seguir escuchando; ocultando esa verdad que dolería cuando lo viera. Recordó la frase de su madre: "los que en verdad se aman no se olvidan tan fácilmente." Si Ash lograba reconocerla, entonces significaría que en verdad sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Estaba decidida. Lucharía con todo su corazón para que Ash la recordar y poder salir de este tonto cuento de hadas.

Con aquellos pensamientos vio que el coche se detenía. Se asomó por la ventana observando con gran esplendor el castillo que se alzaba en la llanura; tan alto que tal vez podría confundirse con los edificios de una ciudad. Ladeó su cabeza. Tenía que apurarse.

Miró que uno de los Raichus transformados en humanos, abría la puerta haciendo una reverencia mientras ella bajaba los peldaños con cuidado. Tomó la mano del pokémon-humano, tragó un poco de saliva y respiró hondo un par de veces.

-No se preocupe señorita, seguro que quedará deslumbrado en cuanto la vea-

-Gracias- le sonrió y camino lentamente hasta encontrarse con un las escaleras subiendo de una en una así como su corazón latía con más rapidez a cada paso que daba.

(…)

-¿Aburrido príncipe tomate?

-¡Deja de decirme así Lizzy!- dijo ya casi salido de sus cabales viendo a todas las doncellas. Había unas bonitas y otras, bueno… dejaban mucho que desear, pero veía que todas buscaban un único objetivo: convertirse en princesas. Miró a su amiga que estaba a su lado. Un poco mas y juraría que parecía casi su sombra. Mientras que el tenía que hacer reverencias, ella permanecía inmóvil, observando con detenimiento a las doncellas que se le presentaban.

-Estas son mis hijas príncipe, lady Dawn y lady Misty- Interrumpió la conversación una mujer algo extraña. Lo que más le daba miedo a Satoshi no era esa mujer sino sus hijas. Lo veían de forma muy extraña que él no podía descifrar, pero sentía un escalofrió de horror en su espalda.

-¡Es un gran honor conocerlo!-

-¡Si, hemos escuchado mucho de usted príncipe!- Aun con nerviosismo y aburrimiento dio una reverencia. Miró disimuladamente viendo a Lizzy que de igual modo lo imitaba. De todo esto, se alegraba de saber que alguien permanecería a su lado; aunque fuera solo por esta velada.

De repente, se quedó estático. De haber dicho que los ángeles eran un mito, se retractaría claramente sus palabras y haría buenas acciones para conocer a aquel hermoso ser que estaba a largos pasos de distancia.

-¡El príncipe bailará conmigo!- gritó Dawn a su hermana. Siempre era lo mismo con todas las chicas. Satoshi suspiró hasta que sintió un leve golpe en sus costillas. Volteó a ver a la pelinegra que le sonreía y giñaba el ojo.

-Disculpen bellas damas…- sonrió con educación Lizzy- pero el príncipe necesita un poco de descanso, y su padre me pidió que lo llevara ante el para una charla en privado que tendrán.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran reclamar, el príncipe y su acompañante salieron a paso elegante pero rápido hasta esconderse entre las columnas. Satoshi exhaló de alivio al verse librado de las dos chicas que lo pretendían.

-¡Gracias Lizzy, te debo una!-pero la mencionada había desaparecido ¿Dónde se abría metido aquella chica?

(…)

May nerviosa y ansiosa veía a las demás chicas. Ver padres y madres vendían como ganado a sus hijas para volverse ricos eso era todo un ultraje. Lo más indignante era que las chicas parecían gustarles. Lo que el dinero y joyas hacían cambiar de parecer. La castaña no pudo continuar; en cambio fue jalada hacia unas cortinas que cubrían uno de los ventanales. Quería gritar, pero una mano silenciaba su boca.

-SHH!- miró a su secuestrador que sonreía con alegría- bien te soltare si prometes no gritar ¿Está bien?

La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza mientras era liberada. Miraba con confusión a aquella persona, no parecía mala pero entonces por qué se ocultaban, a no ser que…

-¡Vaya, te quedo el vestido que le confeccione a Tama!

Fuera la hermana de aquellas hadas.

-¡Tu eres la hermana de Tamashi y Haruka!- más que pregunta para ella, era una afirmación

-Sí, soy Lizzy. ¡Un gusto!-le extendió la mano a la chica que la tomo con gusto. Era un tanto diferente a sus hermanas. Una parecía que había comía un limón agrio cada mañana, y la otra revoloteando tal cual manada de Butterfries en primavera.- Tú eres May; no tienes que decirme tu nombre. Bien antes que nada sé que a tus "adoradas" hermanas te mataran si te descubren que viniste y mas con ese rostro.

-¡Espera, no querrás quitarme el rostro o si! – preguntó exaltada colocando sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto que no, cariño. Aunque ganas no me faltarían- bien, parecía que la tercera hermana había comido azúcar con sarcasmo. Sacó una varita de la manga de su vestido giró su muñeca una vez y de la nada, hizo aparecer un antifaz; del mismo estilo que el de su vestido, colocándose con delicadeza a May quien trataba de asimilar las cosas. Todo era tan rápido que le costaba comprender las cosas.

-¿Para que el antifaz?- miró con extrañeza a la chica mientras sonreía.

-Vamos a darle un toque de misterio, así no te reconocerán tan fácilmente el par de urracas que tienes por hermanas. Además si el príncipe te ve, quedará impresionado contigo. Bien, ¡Qué esperas! ¡Ve!

La empujó fuera de la cortina lentamente, pero May se detuvo en seco. Tenía preguntas que hacerle a aquella chica.

-Espera…. si tus hermanas son evoluciones de Eevees ¿que eres tú?

-Un Leafeon y sí, soy la menor por si lo preguntas. Tamashi es la mayor de las tres por lo que Haruka queda en medio de nosotras… ¡Así que ahora sal y ve tras ese tomate con patas!- volvió a empujarla sacándola por fin de las cortinas, pero no se dio cuenta que había una persona frente a ella con la que se estrelló.

Sin embargo nunca llego al suelo; solo sintió una mano en su cintura y otra en su mano. Alzo la mirada para ver a su salvador no era nada más y nada menos que Ash quien la tenía sostenida. No podía decir que no se veía guapo en aquel traje rojo carmín porque sería mentira.

En el momento en el que Satoshi llegó a ver los ojos de aquella chica desconocida, supo que era alguien especial. La ayudo a ponerse de pie para después hacer una reverencia hacia la dama que había cautivado su mirada y su alma.

-Mi bella dama, ¿Me concedería el honor de concederme esta pieza?- en otros momentos tal vez May se hubiese reído, bueno tal vez los primeros días de viaje, pero ahora que sabía sus sentimientos se le hacía lo más dulce y romántico que había visto en él. Sus ojos se posaron en la mano alzada incitándola a tomarla.

Sentía en parte miedo, por otra la duda; no podía negar que estaba nerviosa y temerosa por lo que había pasado en tan corto tiempo. Lo había deseado, si. Pero nunca pensó que su deseo se volvería realidad tan pronto. Acercó su mano hacia la del el príncipe recibiendo no solo una sonrisa; también un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Sentía sus mejillas ardieron al tacto.

Lentamente se dejó guiar por los pasos del príncipe mientras ella se agarraba de su brazo, acercándose poco a poco a la pista de baile. A su alrededor se oían las voces de los demás.

-¡Quién es ella!

-¡Nunca la había visto antes!

-¡Será de aquí!

Muchas y otras más preguntas se esparcieron por el castillo pero a le importaba; ella era feliz, feliz después de dos días de sufrimiento. Cuando menos lo espero vio como la volvían a tomar por la cintura para empezar a bailar; No si antes ver a las tres chicas que le ayudaron anteriormente haciéndole una señal de aprobación. Les sonrió y al gesto de una mano alzada por parte Lizzy, la música dio inicio.

Se balanceaban lentamente al compás de la música; nunca había visto a Ash bailar de aquella forma. A cada paso la hacía llevar con elegancia y delicadeza. Extraño de un muchacho que solo amaba las batallas y pokémons. Fuese cierto no debía admitir que, conocer ese lado del azabache le hacían enamorarse cada vez más. Aun cuando sintiera que fuera rechazada. Esto era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en sus momentos de felicidad; recordaría aquella escena hasta el fin de los tiempos.

(…)

-¡Quién se cree esa que es!- apretaba con furia el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto, viendo con odio aquella chica que bailaba con una sonrisa de ternura y alegría junto al príncipe.

-No lo sé pero es muy bonita- tuvo que admitir su hermana menor recibiendo un codazo en su costilla – ¡Hay! ¡No te desquites conmigo quieres!

-¡Esa mujerzuela me las pagará!- sonrió la peli naranja de una forma que daba miedo.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba oyendo la conversación un pokémon con orejas en forma de hojas que salió sigilosamente entre los invitados del palacio. No era extraño ver pokémons en la sala; había muchos que venían con los invitados o simplemente eran parte de la guardia junto con sus acompañantes. La criatura caminaba con gracia hacia el balcón hasta donde no había nadie excepto dos chicas vestidas con elegancia.

Una traía un vestido color negro con bordes azules de aspecto oriental toda la parte de arriba caía hasta su cintura donde se abría hasta volver a caer cerca de su rodilla izquierda, todo se via bordado con flores de cerezo de color azul mientras que la caída parecía de la época medieval, en el centro caían varios adornos de listones y piedras preciosas, el cabello castaño oscuro perfectamente rizado y moldeado con adornos plateados; un peinado sencillo pero que dejaba ver bien su rostro. Mientras que la persona a su lado iba con un vestido rojo sin bordes, descubierto de los hombros era un hermoso kimono donde parecía que caía desde la cintura pedazos de tela que parecían ser pequeñas llamas que caían por distintos tonos que traían desde amarillo hasta rojo dando le un aspecto seductor y a la ves parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. El cabello lo tenía recogido en un chongo bajo con dos flores de color morado, hacían relucir en su castaña cabellera.

-¿Descubriste algo renacuaja?- preguntó la de cabello castaño oscuro viendo como el Leafeon se convertía en la chica de cabello negro y ondulado que traía un broche de forma de una mariposa hecha de cristal, pero daba la impresión de que saldría volando de su cabeza; portaba un vestido verde pasto con tirantes y al lado de la falda del vestido tenia una aventura que dejaba mostrar sus dos piernas pero sin dejar ver mucho, solo sus zapatos que le daban un estilo griego. Sus ojos demostraban furia acercándose a las chicas.

Aquellas chicas no pasaban desapercibidas pues sus vestimentas eran exoticas pero agradables a la vista.

-¡No soy renacuaja! – hizo un puchero cuando se acercó para recargar sus brazos en el balcón quedando en medio de las dos chicas dejando que una de ellas le acariciara la cabeza tiernamente.-¡Ha-chan tenemos problemas! ¡Misty tiene algo planeado para May necesitamos actuar ya!

-¿Tetera que hacemos?- preguntó Haruka mirando a la mayor de las tres.

-¡Qué más quieres que hagamos, ayudarla!- se detuvo para ver con enojo a su hermana- y por milésima ves… ¡NO SOY NINGUNA TETERA, PERVERTIDA SALIDA DEL CLOSET!

-¡Pues si mira como te enojas pareces tetera; solo falta que eches humo por las orejas!

-¡Ta-chan, Ha-chan basta! Necesitamos ayudar a May. Aunque Arceus nos dijo que no interviniéramos tanto, siento que ese dúo ara algo más malo de lo que parece.

-¡Bien recurriremos al plan A!- dijo Haruka alzando en su mano un ligero negro con listones blancos.

-¡No, me niego! ¡Pasemos mejor al plan B!-gritó Tamashi mas sonrojada que enojada por la desfachatez de su hermana.

-Pero aun ni te digo de que se trata el plan A…- hizo un puchero gracioso. – ¡Eres una amargada! ¡Te hace falta un poco de acción para ver si se dejas esa actitud!

-¿Te refieres a golpear a las personas? – preguntó con inocencia la pelinegra viendo a su hermanas.

-No hojita a lo que me refiero es…-fue interrumpida por un golpe en su cabeza por parte de su hermana mayor. – ¡ERES UN AGRESIVA!

-¡Y tu una pervertida y no me quejo!- cruzó sus manos con burla mientras Lizzy se dedicaba a rodar los ojos.

-¡Bien ya! ¿En qué consiste el plan?

-¡Seducir chicos!- gritó Haruka esquivando un nuevo golpe por cortesía de Tamashi.

-¡Tú siempre quieres recurrir a eso!

-Es por una buena causa; ellos distraerán a Dawn y a Misty, solo tenemos que seducir a dos tipos para manipularlos y que vayan por ese par.

-¿Y si solamente le lanzamos alguna comida o una bebida en sus vestidos?- pensó en voz alta Lizzy mirando a sus hermanas.

-¡Oh vamos renacuaja, esa es la idea más estup….!-se detuvo a mirar a su hermana menor con ojos de sorpresa- ¡es ingenioso! Las distraeremos y las podemos encerrar en algún cuarto claro; para esto necesitaremos fingir que somos parte de la servidumbre. ¡Bien hecho enana!

Tanto Haruka como Tamashi acariciaron el cabello de su hermana menor. Odiaba que la trataran como una niña chiquita, pero a la vez adoraba cuando la elogiaban por hacer algo bien.

-Entonces la tetera y yo iremos a distraer a ese par mientras tu hojita, ve a vigilar que nadie moleste a ese par...- antes de que volvieran al balcón las hermanas se chocaron los 5 para poner el plan en marcha. La primera en entrar al baile fue la menor de ellas que se situó en un punto estratégico para mirar todo el salón y ver como bailaba el príncipe con su chica. Miró el reloj del salón para descubrir que apenas eran las 11; tenían aproximadamente una hora antes de que el hechizo terminara.

(…)

-¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?- preguntó con curiosidad Satoshi al dar un par de vueltas a su acompañante que estaba sonrojada desde la punta de sus pies hasta las raíces de su cabello.

-A-acabo de llegar…- tartamudeo un poco nerviosa y quien no lo estaría de ver a la persona que quieres actuar de una manera tan distinta a lo que estas acostumbrado a tratar. La conversación solo había dado lugar cuando le preguntó si quería bailar con él, después de eso solo se dedicaban a bailar.

La chica se sentía realmente en las nubes con ese aire tan romántico que desprendía su amado. Tal vez los cuentos de hadas no eran tan malos después de todo.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste con mi vestido estúpida!-se oyó un grito en todo el salón que hizo que hasta el príncipe detuviera sus movimientos en la pista.

-Realmente lo siento mucho, señorita- hizo una reverencia una de las chicas que trabajaban para el rey aunque Satoshi no la había visto antes; Lo más seguro su padre la había contratado por falta de personal.

-¡Un lo siento no arregla mi vestido! ¡Si por mi fuera te sacaría a patadas de este lugar!

-¡Hey! ¡Ya te dijo que lo sentía! – se mostró otra sirvienta enojada por defender a la otra.

Satoshi miró aquella situación tan injusta .Para una persona que había cometido un error era estúpido alardeo; todo por un simple vestido. Por eso odiaba esas fiestas, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-No te muevas de aquí ¿está bien? Voy a arreglar este asunto.

La castaña miraba con asombro a Ash y sonrió con ternura. Ese era el chico del que se enamoró; el que no toleraba las injusticias aun cuando no conociera a las persona. Fijo bien su vista y vio que se trataba de sus queridas hermanastras. No pudo evitar suspirar al saber la verdad del asunto mientras sentía que era tomada por el hombro para ver un par de ojos azules eléctricos.

(…)

-¿Hay algún problema señorita?- preguntó el chico de cabello azabache a la joven de cabello anaranjado.

-Y-yo- tartamudeo al ver al príncipe mientras dos chicas se maldecían internamente por haber detenido el baile. Mientras tanto la chica que estaba frente a procesaba mentalmente lo que le iba a decir; hasta que le surgió el plan de poder seducirlo. Si algo hacia bien era fingir el llanto.

-Piensa en un Golduck muerto, piensa en un Golduck muerto- pensaba la joven mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse más de la cuenta. – ¡Esa chica arruinó mi vestido perfecto que había hecho para usted a mano propia!

Su hermana que estaba a su lado sentía más lastima por el príncipe que por su hermana. No era que odiara realmente a su hermanastra pero tenía que fingir ser la mala del cuento para no tener que oír los reclamos de su madre. El príncipe era guapo, pero para ella no era la persona indicada.

Ash suspiró mientras veía a la chica enojada y a la otra mirando con sorpresa al príncipe. Lo único que pudo hacer la peli-azul fue sonreírle a modo de disculpa por el comportamiento de su hermana.

-Bien señorita permita que mis damas le ayuden a arreglar ese hermoso vestido que usted trae puesto- miró a las chicas mencionadas que parecían algo molestas.

-¡Así lo aremos señor!- dijeron al unísono mientras fijaban su vista en Misty.

-Síganos, por favor- dijo Haruka intentando su deseo de asesinar a la joven altanera- por aquí.

Tamashi solo dio un suspiró antes de seguir su camino junto con su hermana para escoltar a la "mocosa" como ya la había nombrado desde el primer momento en el que insulto a su hermana. Mínimo Dawn no parecía tan mala como pensaba y las seguía en silencio. Claro, si es que se podía denominar así tomando en cuenta que Misty no paraba de quejarse.

Mientras tanto Satoshi volvió al lugar donde se encontraba su amada para llevarse la sorpresa de que ya no estaba. Miró a todos lados pero no la encontraba, y con todo el apogeo causado por la chica, tal vez se había aburrido he ido. Sintió que era jalado de la manga de su traje. Voltio para encontrarse con su amiga o más bien, pesadilla.

-¡Príncipe frutero!- sonrió mientras se acercaba haciendo que el mismo Satoshi se pusiera nervioso - ¿por que tan nervioso principe?- su tono sensual y su aproximación de su rostro hacia el suyo no mejoraba la situación.

-¡Espera, Lizzy...esto no es correcto!- decía nervioso y sonrojado además tenía que buscar a a quien había cautivado su mirada, lamentablemente no veía nada solo estaba una cortina tapándolos y detrás de el se encontraba la puerta hacia el jardin, la cercanía de lizzy se hacia mas corta, cerro sus ojos con fuerza no quería ese beso y se encontraba contra la pared.

-¡No te ilusiones tomate! Vine a decirte que tu damisela aguarda en el jardín; nadie podrá interrumpirlos desde ese lugar…- le susurró por fin en la oreja mientras se separaba para reír como toda una señorita. Satoshi sabía que lo hacía más para aparentar que era una chica dulce cuando en realidad era un demonio con alas de ángel. Si así era ella no quería imaginar a sus hermanas, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Algo en su interior decía que la conocía desde antes, y lucharía para saber la verdad, para saber si por fin de una vez por todas, podía apaciguar el vacío que sentía en su corazón.

bueno ahora si me despido epsero que les haya gustado la historia y dejen sus comentarios :)


End file.
